Becoming Partners
by badly-knitted
Summary: Drake wasn't sure at first how he'd get along with his new work partner, but he needn't have worried. Set after Like Like Love, and written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Becoming Partners

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Drake, JJ, mentions Ryo and Dee.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** Drake wasn't sure at first how he'd get along with his new work partner, but he needn't have worried.

 **Word Count:** 771

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Drake/JJ, Trust,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Drake hadn't really known what to expect when the chief had partnered him with the squad's newest detective, JJ Adams. Not that Adams was new to being a detective, he was transferring from another precinct so at least he had some experience, but that was pretty much all Drake knew until he met the guy. The first meeting didn't exactly fill Drake with confidence in his new partner.

JJ was on the short side, a quite flamboyant, nattily dressed little guy with far too much energy and an overwhelming eagerness to please. Being around him was exhausting at first, he never seemed to stop bouncing around and talking. Drake expected to find him difficult to work with, hard to adjust to, even annoying, but he was quickly proved wrong on all counts.

It came as no surprise to learn that JJ was gay, not that it bothered Drake one way or the other. JJ certainly wasn't the first gay man he'd ever met, or even worked with. It wasn't even a surprise to find that JJ had the hots for Dee, who he apparently knew from their days in the police academy. Pretty much anyone interested in men did, Dee was just lucky that way. But despite the glaring fact that JJ's crush on Dee was completely unrequited, it didn't stop him from throwing himself bodily at the object of his affections every chance he got. Each time he was rebuffed, it was left to Drake to comfort and console his new buddy. He felt for the guy because he knew exactly how it felt to be shot down, having been dumped and rejected more times than he could remember. On the other hand, it wasn't as if Dee ever led JJ on; he'd made it abundantly clear that he wasn't interested, but JJ just didn't get the message.

Nevertheless, JJ proved to be a good partner and a skilled detective, not to mention an expert marksman, probably even better that Ryo. He was the squad's official sniper, a fact that made Drake oddly proud of him. The doubts he'd had to begin with hadn't lasted long. Drake enjoyed JJ's company, they worked well together, and he didn't even object much to Drake's habit of scrounging when he came up a bit short of cash towards payday. JJ could be very generous.

When you work with someone so closely, you have to be able to trust them and for Drake at least, that part was easy. Knowing what a great shot his partner was gave Drake complete confidence in his abilities, there really was no one he'd rather have backing him up in a sticky situation. He knew JJ trusted him too because when life got him down and he lost his bounce, Drake was always the one he confided in The transition from partners to best friends was so smooth as to be unnoticeable. They hung out with each other and the rest of their squad off duty as well as on, talked about everything under the sun, including their relationship woes, commiserated with each other, and JJ even dragged Drake shopping, trying to get him to dress more stylishly, not easy on Drake's budget.

Drake supposed that was why it had been so easy for them take the biggest step of all and become lovers. When JJ finally accepted that Dee would never love him back, and Drake, heartily tired of getting dumped by every woman in New York, decided he was through with dating, a simple meal out between two good friends had ended with them in bed together. Truth be told, it came as less of a surprise to Drake than perhaps it should have been.

JJ didn't care that Drake had no experience, he was willing and eager to teach him, and besides, as a man Drake already had a pretty good idea of what guys enjoy when it comes to sex. Their trust in each other minimised the potential awkwardness of the situation the next morning, when they woke up together.

"Last night was amazing." Drake grinned at his partner.

"Oh Drakey, if you think that was good, just you wait! It gets even better! I have so much to show you! I'm going to make you so happy!"

"You already do, JJ."

JJ beamed back at him. "We should probably get ready for work, but how about if I make you dinner here tonight?"

"Sounds great! D'you need me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." JJ winked. "I think I have everything else we'll need."

Drake just nodded; he was pretty sure JJ was right.

.

The End


End file.
